Verdade ou Consequência
by othersideofdark
Summary: MUNDO ALTERNATIVO: "Quando se reencontra alguém especial, só temos duas escolhas: deixar se levar e correr o risco de perder novamente, ou ingnorar o que sente e correr o mesmo risco." Passados cinco anos, Draco e Mariana se reecontram.


**Verdade ou Consequência**

 **N/A: A única personagem que possuo é a Mariana Gingsberg. O nome é inspirada num poeta. Porquê o nome _Mariana_? Porque esta obra é dedicada a uma autora que adoro muito. **

**Shipp: Draco Malfoy x Oc [Mariana Gingsberg]**

 **Sipnose:** **"Quando se reencontra alguém especial, só temos duas escolhas: deixar se levar e correr o risco de perder novamente, ou ingnorar o que sente e correr o mesmo risco." Passados cinco anos, Draco e Mariana se reecontram.**

 **Prólogo**

— Você não devia estar jogando. — Avisou severamente em tom arrastado e esnobe em falsa supremacia, mesmo que a frase tenha saido num murmúrio ao ouvido da rapariga quando este se inclinou para o lado de modo a puder flertar discretamente.

— E você devia estar se metendo na sua vida. — Foi a resposta seca e com uma afinação de desdém, a rapariga pode ver um sorriso de dentes brancos brilhar no escuro daquela casa onde ocorria uma festa ao mesmo tempo que o loiro voltava á sua posição ereta.

— Preciso relembrar que esta casa é minha? — Rebateu divertido convencido de sua vitória.

— A única coisa que é sua é a bebida que tem no copo. — Ela apontou num mero gesto de cabeça para o copo que o outro segurava. — Segundo a sua lógica, Draco, você não devia estar jogando também. — Um sorriso de divertimento se esboçou no seu rosto e um bufo indignado foi a resposta imediata do outro.

— Eu não faço besteira enquanto estou bêbedo, Mariana. — Atestou seguro de si e uma risada quase maniaca soou por toda a Mansão Malfoy, assustando o rapaz que olhou a seu redor confirmando que Mariana não tinha atraído a atenção de ninguém para eles.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Toda a gente parecia demasiado entretida com seus copos na mão.

— Então porque está jogando este jogo? — A pergunta foi meio acusativa, meio em tom desinteressado. Resignado aos argumentos da rapariga, Draco virou o cálice e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo num gole só. Ela riu-se levemente e ele revirou os olhos indignado, voltando a atenção para o jogo. A rapariga virou o seu cálice também e o imitou.

— Comecemos a nos auto-destruir! — Uma rapariga berrou histérica e rodou a garrafa que estava sobre a mesa. Havia aproximadamente quinze pessoas ao redor da mesa, cinco em pé, quatro sentadas no sofá, duas em duas poltronas, outras duas no chão e outras duas sentadas ao colo de alguém.

O gargantil da garrafa estava virado para Draco e a base virada para um rapaz sentado numa poltrona, esse mesmo rapaz tinha uma rapariga qualquer a seu colo.

— Verdade ou consequência, Malfoy? — O rapaz perguntou zombador, se inclinando para a frente em expectativa.

— Consequência. — Afirmou com um sorriso escárnio e o rapaz á sua frente se reecostou na poltrona, pensativo.

— Com medo que se descubra os podres, Draco? — A mesma rapariga sussurrou em seu ouvido inesperadamente. O loiro não queria pensar muito no hálito quente que chocou contra a sua pele desprotegida e sensível naquela zona e que lhe provocou um arrepio até á espinha.

— Apenas não me quero gabar de meus feitos. — Ele se parabenizou mentalmente por sua genelidade em dar respostas rápidas em momentos embaraçosos.

— Oh, _Malfoy_ , a modéstia é só uma humildade hipócrita. — Provocou com uma frase sábia, coisa que não passou despercebida a loiro. Na idade deles, dezasseis, a intelectualidade era só uma palavra sem significado. Ela deu-lhe um solavanco no braço para o distrair de seus desvaneios.

— Ai! — Ao sair do transe ele ergueu uma sombracelha numa clara interrogativa.

— Roda a garrafa. — Ela explicou exasperada.

Draco rodou a garrafa ao mesmo tempo que todos se inclinavam para a frente esperando ela parar, até que o gargantil apontou para Mariana e a base para uma rapariga.

— Verdade ou consequência, Gingsberg? — A menina sorriu maliciosamente.

Antes de responder, olhou de relance para Draco e para sua não-supresa ele já a estava olhando.

— Verdade.

Draco fez uma pequena careta.

— Que previsível. — Pensou em voz alta, mas ninguém o ouviu.

— Beijarias a pessoa á tua esquerda?

Não precisou confirmar que havia um loiro a olhando com um brilho estranho no olhar.

— Beijaria, chuparia, transaria... fazer um quê?! É o encanto natural de um Malfoy. — Disse em forma de deboche e Draco ao seu lado não conseguiu evitar rir. Ela o acompanhou levemente.

Mariana rodou a garrafa ainda com um sorriso timido no rosto e todos se inclinaram novamente para a frente e esperaram ansiosamente até a garrafa parar. Além dessa vez a garrafa rodou mais uma dúzia de vezes até parar com a base apontada para Mariana e com o gargantil na direção de Draco. Os olhares se cruzaram.

A rapariga se virou para ele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Verdade ou consequência, Draco? — Perguntou com uma voz contida no ouvido do loiro.

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente e fixou o seu olhar no olhar da rapariga, mesmo com o escuro da sala. O sorriso no seu rosto de criança alargou.

— Não lhe vou dar o gosto de extrair um podre meu. — Provocou colocando uma mão no ombro da rapariga, o repousando ali.

— Confessa que os tem então?! — Ela riu-se por miseros segundos e deu de ombros como quem não se importava e quebrou o contacto visual com Draco. Seus olhos começaram analisando cada beco da sala, mas eles pareciam procurar alguma coisa... mais especificamente _alguém_.

— Eu não duro para sempre, _Gingsberg_.

Voltou o seu olhar para o de Draco e ingnorou por total as últimas palavras arrogantes dele.

— Vai ter de pedir uma rapariga em namoro. — Ela riu-se ao ver a respiração de Draco se suspender. — E depois vai ter de subir a uma mesa e dedicar-lhe uma canção.

Todos ao redor dos dois, que estavam esquecidos, riram-se ao imaginar a cena.

Draco engoliu a seco. Ele jurara a si mesmo que nunca, ninguém, o veria perder a pose.

— Afinal um charme de um Malfoy não é assim tão irresistível... — Mariana provocou, um sorriso escárnio cresceu em seus lábios carnudos.

— Quanto dinheiro vale a sua curiosidade? — Concluiu em seguida, se levantando dando um tapa nas costas de Mariana e se dirigindo á rapariga que Mariana apontava num mero gesto de cabeça.

A cena decorreu tranquilamente, todos os amigos se rindo, o álcool ajudando como óbvio, mas na altura em que Draco subiu á mesa totalmente alterado e sem dignidade alguma o estrondo de uma porta tremeu até as bases da Mansão.

— Draco Malfoy! Quero uma explicação AGORA!

O loiro engoliu a seco pela segunda vez naquela noite, suas pernas tremiam e sentia que a qualquer momento podia desabar, assim como sua liberdade de adolescente imprudente.

— Pai...

* * *

 ** _Continua..._**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem as suas palavras de apoio!_**


End file.
